Nature's Gleam
by nalupokemonfreak
Summary: Gray has a best friend. Or, he HAD one. Why did they get separated, and will they find each other again?


**Author's Note:**** I was bored and this didn't start out as a Fairy Tail Gray X OC fanfic, so it's probably not that good. I'll continue it on my own, but I probably won't post it unless someone asks me to. So, READ ON.**

Nature's Gleam

? POV

The roots from the earthy gound beneath me tie themselves around my ankles, the little seedlings and flecks of dirt tickling my bare skin where they touch, making me smile with glee. My opponent faces me, his hands clasped together in front of him, an icy aura already surrounding him as he gathers his magical power.

We bow to one another, and as we get closer to each other, if just a few inches, magic (PURE magic) sparks in the air. Our instructor scribbles something from the shadows, the sound of a pen scritch-scratching making my blood turn cold.

Our instructor sounds the bell, and the battle begins. Its a very fierce battle, and there is no clear winner, and our instructor leaves with a satisfied look. The boy and I collapse on the cold grassy-dewd ground, our hair touching as we lay side by side, our bodies going opposite directions. We both know each other very well, and are close friends. We sort of have to be: THEY deemed us to be about 5 years ago, and we were best friends ever since.

7 Years Later

"Natsu, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?" "I don't know, stripper, you gonna stop me!" The afternoon battle in the Fairy Tail guild hall had already commenced, and Lucy went and sat by the door. They usually avoided this spot: It's where the food was delivered. Same old same old, Lucy thought. Or, at least she thought. The tables were already being broken, drunken calls (probably Cana) could be heard, supporting people who weren't even fighting, it seemed like a normal day at Fairy Tail (at least, as normal as a day here could BE). How wrong they all were.

A girl walked in, the same age as Natsu, Lucy, and Gray, and she looked strait for the ice mage. She smiled and walked towards the fight, little paths of grass following her. She had flowers on her clothes (at least, thats what the people who noticed her THOUGHT - they were really embedded in her skin). She looked thoughtful, and she walked right into their fight. Lucy was about to warn her not to get imvolved, but as soon as Gray saw her, he stopped instantly. Juvia immediatly thought-screamed THAT'S MY GRAY-SAMA! She smiled again and said, "Gray?"

(Juvia: DON'T CALL HIM THAT!) He scratched his head and looked amazed. "Clara? Is that... You?" She nods and then, astonishing EVERYONE (except for Gray, who was used to it, to Juvia's dismay) ignores the quite character she just gave out and launched into the fastest voice anyone here had ever heard, even beating Natsu. Gray seemed prepared for this, and listened closely, because she kept on making references to what she said earlier.

She didn't take a breath until about 5 minutes later, when she stopped and said "And that's why the gryphon hatchling went to the zoo, and" she took a breath, and before she began AGAIN, he clamped a hand over her mouth. She looked at him. She seemed to expect this too, and waited patiently for him to say what he was going to say. He turned to everyone (still astonished on how her story of how she got here and WHY she was here turned to gryphons) and them, "Hey, everyone, this is my best friend, Clara. She and I got seperated about 3 years ago when I first joined. She was originally going to come with me, but something happened that SHE can tell you if she wants. Which she probably will. Heads up, if she talks to you, LISTEN because one second of NOT LISTENING could mean missing a whole conversation, so PAY. ATTENTION. Now, Clara, you may continue."

Everyone took a liking to Clara easily. (Everyone EXCEPT for Juvia, of course, who left promptly after it was apparent that she was here to stay. She was still in the guild, she just didn't appear much.) Ocne they got used to her quick paced chatter (which usually only lasted about 5 minutes a time, but if you let her interupt- lets just say you wouldn't be talking for a while) they liked her a lot. She's really wise and helpful and smart, and argues really well. She also convinced Erza to eat less cake, which NO ONE was ever able to do before. Not even Jellal. And Gray was much more social with her around.

Gray described their young life really quickly after her initial arrival, and it turns out they had met when he was training with Ul and Lyon. They had to practice fighting against other types of mages, and they also had a ritual in the town nearby. They would test all the aspiring wizards at age 7 to see if any of them 'cliqued'. Gray and Clara did. So they trained together every day on after that. Once, they were captured for a year, and they didn't even care. They were together 24-7.

Everyone secretly shipped them. It was a CRIME not to. They thought 'cliquing' meant being really good friends: To everyone else, it meant SUPER compatible. Therefor, the Midnight Fairy Ball was the perfect chance for the Fairy Tail mages to make 'Glara' happen.

The Midnight Fairy Ball

Clara's POV

It started and ended at a 6. It sounds like it would end at midnight, or START at midnight, but NO, it starts and ends at 6. It doesn't bother me, it just is WEIRD. Someone either didn't match the time with the NAME, or the name with the TIME. Whatever. I just hope I look good enough. I twirl around in front of the mirror, my forest green dress shimmering like leaves falling off trees. (PS only I would make an analogy like that. Gray's told me.) My black hair is pinned up halfway, down the other, and my bright blue eyes look mystical. I hope Gr- I mean, people like it. Yea... People...

Midnight The Midnight Fairy Ball

Someone's planned this. I KNOW IT. They just announced that, since it's 'midnight' at the 'midnight fairy ball' it is absolutely REQUIRED to dance with someone. You're not allowed to sit out. So, here I am, awkwardly swaying back and forth with my best friend. I mean, I know GRAY knows how to dance, but I sure as heck can't: I've got two left feet!

But that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the fact that Gray's face is inches from mine, and I don't think I can help myself much longer.

Turns out I don't have to. I see Mira and Freed spinning elegantly, and she just 'so happens' to 'trip' (Yea, RIGHT, THE Mira, TRIPPING.) and bump into Gray's back. He is leaning towards me already, and he closes the distance from my mouth to his. But he doesn't stop. He keeps kissing me. And, almost too soon, the kiss ends.


End file.
